Fate
by fairychen
Summary: Pada akhirnya, takdir mereka tak akan pernah berakhir bahagia. Chanyeol kehilangan Baekhyun, begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka sama-sama merasakan apa itu kehilangan. (ChanBaek/Angst)


_**Fate**_

 _ **.**_

 _Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun_

 _ **.**_

 _Hurt/Angst_

 _._

 _Pada akhirnya, takdir mereka tak akan pernah berakhir bahagia. Chanyeol kehilangan Baekhyun, begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka sama-sama merasakan apa itu kehilangan._

Disclaimer : cast belong to their parents and theirself. Storyboard belong to me.

Don't do plagiarism and don't be a plagiarist!

©fairychen

* * *

 _ **I'm blaming myself and laughing at myself**_

 _ **Becoming more and more miserable, without you, I'm so pitiful**_

Chanyeol melangkah gontai memasuki apartemennya. Menyalakan lampu dan menghela nafas berat, menatap keadaan tempat tinggalnya yang jauh dari kata layak. Sampah berserakan, baju kotor tergeletak tak terurus, bahkan dirinya pun juga tak terlalu baik. Tak ada lagi sapaan selamat datang, juga tak ada lagi senyuman hangat dari sosok orang terkasihnya.

Pria jangkung itu membaringkan diri di atas sofa putih miliknya. Menenggak habis air mineral yang tadi dia ambil dari almari es miliknya. Kembali menghela nafas dan menutup matanya lelah. Amukan atasan serta rekan kerjanya atas semua hasil laporan yang berantakan, membuatnya frustasi. Keadaan hatinya yang tidak baik benar-benar menghilangkan fokusnya. Bahkan tak jarang, beberapa teman dekatnya berkata bahwa sosoknya telah berubah. Semangat serta kebahagiaan yang biasa ia tunjukkan kini berganti menjadi keputus asaan.

Dan alasannya karena Chanyeol kehilangan semangatnya, Byun Baekhyun.

Sejak kepergiannya, Chanyeol berubah menjadi sosok pemurung dan putus asa. Dia merindukan Baekhyun, dia butuh Baekhyun. Senyuman pria itu, tawanya, semua yang ada di dirinya, Chanyeol membutuhkannya. Perasaannya tersiksa ketika Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi dari kehidupannya. Walau sebenarnya dia sendiri yang membuat Baekhyun mengambil keputusan sebesar itu.

 _Bodoh._

Katakan saja bahwa Chanyeol itu bodoh karena telah menyia-nyiakan Baekhyun. Katakan bahwa Chanyeol bodoh karena dia membuat pria manis itu terluka dan pergi dari hidupnya. Chanyeol siap menerima semua cemoohan karena dia baru menyadari bahwa keberadaan Baekhyun sangat berarti di kehidupannya.

Baekhyun membawa semangat dalam hidupnya. Mengubah hampir sembilan puluh persen kehidupan yang dia alami setiap harinya. Membawa sinergi positif yang mampu membuat Chanyeol selalu bahagia setiap harinya. Baekhyun itu seperti vitamin baginya, asupan terpenting di kehidupannya juga alasan Chanyeol untuk pulang lebih awal.

Tapi sekarang, tidak ada lagi yang seperti itu.

 ** _I really want you, but I can't wish for you anymore_**

 ** _In front of these countless emotions, what must I do?_**

Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang Chanyeol tanyakan pada angin malam serta keheningan yang menyelimuti apartemennya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan agar Baekhyun mau kembali padanya? Berdoa pada Tuhan dan menunggu sampai keajaiban datang padanya? Chanyeol tidak sebodoh itu untuk mau menunggu sampai Tuhan mengabulkan keinginannya.

Apa ini sebuah karma? Karma atas apa yang Chanyeol perbuat hingga menyakiti hati Baekhyun? Jika iya, maka Chanyeol amat sangat berterimakasih karena saat ini ia mengerti bagaimana rasanya. Ditambah dengan sebuah bonus penyesalan teramat dalam yang mampir di hatinya dan tidak ingin pergi.

Chanyeol bisa saja malam ini pergi menemui Baekhyun dan meminta pria itu kembali padanya, tapi apa Baekhyun mau? Apa Baekhyun mau menerimanya kembali dan memberikan setidaknya kesempatan kedua untuknya? Tapi lagi-lagi Chanyeol tidak sebodoh itu untuk merusak kebahagiaan Baekhyun. Ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk merebut Baekhyun dari _kekasihnya.._

Ya, fakta bahwa Baekhyun sudah menjadi milik orang lain yang membuat Chanyeol mengubur semua rencana serta keinginannya untuk merebut Baekhyun. Sebenarnya tidak akan menjadi beban pikirannya jika orang lain yang tidak dia kenal yang berhasil mengambil alih perasaan Baekhyun, tapi ini temannya, sahabatnya sendiri, Oh Sehun. Hal itu yang menjadi beban untuk Chanyeol karena hampir setiap hari pria itu harus dipertemukan dengannya.

 _Juga dengan Baekhyun._

Chanyeol sangat ingin menyalahkan Tuhan atas jalan yang diberikan untuknya, namun dia juga tidak bisa. Hukum karma memang ada dan bekerja sangat baik padanya. Membiarkannya terjebak antara cinta juga pertemanan, walau Chanyeol sangat ingin melepas keduanya. Tapi, lagi-lagi Tuhan tidak mengijinkannya untuk keluar dari jeratan itu.

 ** _Just one scar, I thought I'll be okay_**

 ** _But, why does my heart hurt as if it'll tear apart?_**

Chanyeol pikir, dia akan baik-baik saja ketika Baekhyun pergi. Chanyeol pikir dia tidak akan menjadi seperti sekarang ketika Baekhyun pergi. Namun, semua pikirannya berbeda dengan realita yang terjadi. Walau puluhan kali pria itu berkata pada dirinya bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah luka kecil yang akan segera sembuh, hatinya tidak bisa berbohong. Ia merasakan sakit yang berlebih dan itu membuatnya gila. Tersiksa setiap malamnya oleh penyesalan serta kerinduannya terhadap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak bisa berbohong jika setiap kali dia bertemu Baekhyun, pria itu sangat ingin memeluknya. Merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan menyalurkan rasa rindu yang dirasakannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa, untuk sekedar tersenyum pada Baekhyun saja dia tidak bisa. Hatinya selalu berdenyut sakit ketika mengingat alasan Baekhyun tersenyum bukan lagi dirinya, melainkan orang lain. Pikirannya terganggu jika sosok Baekhyun berkeliaran di sekitarnya dan menghancurkan pertahanannya ketika pria manis itu tersenyum juga menyapanya.

Tatapan Baekhyun tak lagi sama, tidak ada kasih sayang yang terpancar dari sana. Hanyalah rasa sakit juga luka yang pernah Chanyeol berikan yang tersirat dalam tatapannya. Permohonan tanpa suara yang disalurkan Baekhyun padanya untuk tidak menganggu kehidupannya dengan Sehun benar-benar menusuk tepat di hatinya.

 ** _Our unfinished fate is stopped here_**

 ** _Even if we live in longing tears_**

Takdir mereka berhenti di tengah jalan. Tidak akan pernah berlanjut karena Tuhan sudah menggariskannya seperti itu. Berakhir dengan skor seri karena kedua belah pihak sama-sama merasakan sakit, hanya saja bonus tambahan diberikan untuk Chanyeol karena perbuatannya.

Hingga pada akhirnya, Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi menjalani kehidupan yang sama setiap harinya dan terpaksa mengirimkan surat pengunduran diri pada perusahaan tempatnya bekerja dengan alasan ingin melanjutkan kuliah masternya di luar negeri. Tentu saja itu tidak sungguhan karena dia memilih lari dari kenyataan dibanding harus tersiksa tiap harinya. Dia lebih memiih untuk meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya demi bisa melupakan Baekhyun secepatnya, namun semua itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Chanyeol harus kembali dihadapkan pada masa dimana Tuhan menginginkannya untuk bertemu Baekhyun.

Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Karena Tuhan menggerakkan Chanyeol untuk tidak sengaja menabrak Baekhyun di lobby kantor yang belanjut pada obrolan pagi di sebuah kedai tteokbokki depan kantor. Tidak banyak yang diucapkan, hanya pertanyaan mengapa Chanyeol mengirimkan surat pengunduran diri dan mengapa Chanyeol terlihat putus asa beberapa hari terakhir. Jawaban yang diberikan pun sama seperti jawaban yang Chanyeol katakan pada atasannya, melanjutkan kuliah ke luar negeri. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak mudah dibodohi.

"Katamu, kau tidak ingin melanjutkan kuliah?"

"Aku berubah pikiran."

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa kau mengundurkan diri karena aku?"

Chanyeol hampir menyemburkan minumannya karena reaksi Baekhyun yang tidak terduga, sangat sesuai dengan tujuan awalnya. Dia menghela nafasnya dan menatap Baekhyun. Tersenyum pada pria manis itu.

"Aku memang berencana pergi dari Korea, meski bukan untuk kuliah. Tapi itu bukan karenamu Baekhyun, aku baru saja mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih baik dan sesuai dengan minatku." Chanyeol mengambil sebuah kotak beludru merah yang sejak dulu sangat ingin dia berikan pada Baekhyun.

"Selagi kita masih bisa bertemu, aku ingin menyerahkan ini padamu juga ingin mengatakan bahwa aku meminta maaf padamu atas semua hal buruk yang pernah kulakukan hingga menyakiti hatimu. Aku menyesal atas hal itu."

"Tidak masalah Chanyeol, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Oh, aku harus segera pergi. Eum… Bolehkah aku menghubungimu jika aku butuh teman? Atau setidaknya bolehkah kita bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ya, kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja."

"Terimakasih~!"

Chanyeol tersenyum, membalas lambaian tangan Baekhyun. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Tuhan menyiapkan sesuatu yang lebih baik untuknya. Dia juga tidak tahu bahwa ini adalah hari terakhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Karena esoknya, dia pergi untuk selamanya akibat kecelakaan pesawat yang ditumpanginya.

* * *

 _ **Fate**_

* * *

Baekhyun terduduk di depan sebuah peti berwarna putih yang berada di salah satu ruangan di rumah duka. Dia menatap pigura yang menjadi hiasan di depan peti itu. Tersenyum getir pada sebuah foto yang menampilkan sosok pria yang sedang tersenyum bahagia, juga pada sosok manusia yang telah tertidur dengan damai untuk selamanya.

"Seandainya aku tau hari itu adalah hari terakhirku bertemu denganmu, sudah pasti aku akan melarangmu pergi, Yeol." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Sesekali jemarinya mengusap rintikan air mata yang entah mengapa mengalir begitu saja dari kedua matanya.

"Aku ingat kalau kau pernah berkata seperti ini padaku." Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Menahan dirinya untuk tidak kembali menangis. " _Baek, jika nanti aku pergi, apa kau mau melepasku dengan senyuman?_ Seperti itu kan, Park Chan?"

"Aku tidak menyangka, kata-katamu benar terjadi saat ini. Saat aku berhasil meyakinkan diriku sendiri untuk bisa memaafkanmu dan mencoba untuk menerimamu kembali."

"Tapi aku terlambat jika harus meminta Tuhan untuk mengembalikanmu disisiku lagi. Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk mengabulkan permintaanmu hari ini."

Baekhyun menatap tepat ke arah mata Chanyeol yang kini telah terpejam untuk selamanya. Bibirnya ia paksakan untuk membentuk sebuah lengkungan indah.

"Park Chanyeol, meski ini berat, tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Melepasmu pergi adalah hal paling sulit untukku. Tapi, terimakasih telah mengajarkan warna-warna dunia padaku. Terimakasih telah menemaniku di sisa waktumu. Aku benar-benar berhutang banyak padamu."

Baekhyun tersenyum, persetan dengan air matanya yang terus saja mengalir tanpa henti, yang jelas ia tengah tersenyum. Senyum yang sarat akan kesedihan, ketulusan, keputusasaan, juga cinta yang mendalam. Senyum yang hanya akan dan selalu tercipta untuk Park Chanyeol seorang.

"Aku ingin mewujudkan permintaanmu. Kau lihat kan aku sedang tersenyum sekarang? Chanyeol-ah, aku melepasmu pergi dengan senyuman. Aku melepasmu pergi dengan kerelaan hati. Maka berjanjilah untuk hidup dengan baik di atas sana dan jangan lupakan aku."

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Chanyeol tengah tersenyum di sampingnya. Mengucapkan kata terimakasih dan pergi bersama angin yang berhembus melewati Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti darimana angin itu berasal. Tapi setidaknya, hal itu telah menjadi tanda untuk Baekhyun bahwa Chanyeol sudah hidup dengan damai di atas sana.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _FIN_

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Halo, kembali bertemu denganku setelah kurang lebih berbulan-bulan tidak memposting apapun di akun ini.**

 **Sebenarnya, fanfiksi ini pernah diposting di salah satu akun teman dengan judul Regret kalau tidak salah. Tapi secara mengejutkan, dia dan akunnya menghilang. Dan setelah ditelusuri, dia memilih untuk berhenti rupanya.**

 **Akhirnya dengan berbagai pertimbangan, fanfiksi ini kembali diposting memakai judul aslinya, serta ada beberapa tambahan dan juga perbaikan di dalamnya.**

 **Semoga kalian suka dan maaf karena ini angst lagi, haha.**

 **Salam!**


End file.
